


Gonna Make It Better

by hornsbeforehalos



Series: Stories About Jen [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dad!Dean, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornsbeforehalos/pseuds/hornsbeforehalos
Summary: Dean's gonna make it better.





	Gonna Make It Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonGirl420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl420/gifts).



> I do not own Supernatural or its characters. I just play with them.  
> DO NOT STEAL MY WORK. I WILL FIND YOU.
> 
> for Jen <3

“Do you really think I’m stupid, Chris? Really? Like I don’t know what you’re doing?”

“Babe, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize how late it was,” He explained, the lie rolling off his tongue without remorse, “I fell asleep myself.”

“Pfffft,” She scoffed into the phone’s receiver, shaking her head with her disbelief, “You’re such a fucking idiot, dude.” 

“I do everything in the fuckin-”

“What? Really? You’re about to say what I think you’re gonna say? I don’t fucking think so. You know who takes the kids to school? Dean. You know who tucks them into bed? Dean.”

“Well maybe you should try and let  _Dean_  be their daddy too, huh?” Chris boomed through the line, his voice filled with anger and annoyance.

“He’s better at it than you already, asshole. I’m done. Stay the fuck away from us. Don’t come back.” She seethed, pressing the end button on the phone’s screen before slamming it down on the map table, mumbling, “Fuckin’ asshole.”

“What’s the disturbance?” Dean asked, entering the room from the kitchen, giant slice of a freshly baked pie she’d made on a plate in his hands. 

“Sorry,” She apologized, her cheeks blushing at the sight of him, “Chris’ fucking dumb ass.”

“He still not comin’ back?” He inquired around a mouth full of blueberry.

Nodding her head, Jen replied with a sigh, “Yeah, heard some bitch in the background again. Told him to stay gone.”

“The fuck is wrong with him?” Dean questioned, shoulders lifting as he rolled his eyes, “Dude’s fuckin’ stupid.” 

“Yeah, well, apparently I am too.” 

“No, you’re not. Don’t talk that way.” Dean shushed, setting his plate and fork down on the table and gripping her upper shoulders in her hands, “You don’t deserve that and you know it.” 

“I get he hates  _me,_  but those are his fuckin’ kids,” She sighed, tears welling up as he brought her into his chest and wrapped his strong arms around her, “He should at least want to be here for  _them_.”

“Men are fuckin’ stupid, Jen, you know that. I mean Hell, look at me.” He chuckled, pulling away to look in her eyes again and wiping her tears, “Only thing keepin’ me and Sammy alive is you.”

She let out a snort as she sniffed and wiped her nose, “If it weren’t for you, Dean, I dunno what I’d do. Thank you.”

“With the kids? Don’t mention it, sweetheart, it’s nothing. Kids love me,” He smiled that hundred watt, Dean Winchester dimple smile that made her heart melt before cupping the side of her face, “You’re an amazing mom, you know that.”

She mumbled something under her breath that Dean couldn’t make out as she turned away from him and wiped her eyes again. She flopped down on the big couch that was off to the side of the room, resting her head on the arm and closing her lids. 

She felt the pressure as the cushions at the end of the sofa dipped in, Dean’s warm hands moving her ankles to lay across his lap. He massaged the soles of her pretty feet, eliciting an involuntary moan of pleasure from the woman, much to his surprise. 

“That feel good, sweetheart?” he chuckled, digging the pads of his fingers in again.

“Sorry,” She blushed, cringing as she opened her eyes to see that gorgeous smile looking back at her.

“It’s fine,” He chuckled, his own redness painting his neck and cheeks, “I like making you feel good.”

Her blush deepened as his hands moved up her legs, caressing her thick thighs with his strong hands. Another mewl left her throat from the touch, and Dean bit his bottom lip as he watched her close her eyes. 

Her breathing hitched as she felt his fingers roam higher, and she could feel the deep vibrations of a growl as he made his way to her hips. She was just about to let out another keening noise as the heat between her legs intensified, but was interrupted by the sound of the bunker door opening followed by footsteps towards the room.

“What the fuck is going on here?”

Jen instantly threw her legs over the side of the couch, away from Dean, and stood on her feet, anger and embarrassment coursing through her, “I told you not to come back, Chris.”

“Why, so you can fuck Winchester? After all I do for you?”

“What do you do for her, huh? When’s the last time you even stepped through that door?” Dean pressed, raising himself from the couch to pull Jen back behind him and stepping in front of her, his shoulders squared in challenge, “When’s the last time you helped one of your kids with their homework?”

“This is between me and my wife, asshole. Has nothing to do with you,” Chris gritted back, taking his own step forward and puffing his chest out. 

“Well I say it does, douchebag. Get your shit and get the fuck out like she told you to before you wind up not being able to walk.”

“Oh yeah? And what are you going to do, Dean?”

The fist was thrown before anything else could be spoken, the grunt shoved from Chris as he stumbled backwards and gripped his cheek. Dean was unrelenting, though, and instantly landed another blow to his face before a knee to his gut. Grabbing him by the back of the head, he slammed his forehead against the railing of the stairs, successfully knocking him out cold before he ever even had the chance to think about defending himself. 

One of Jen’s twin’s sleepy face made its way around the corner of the room, woken up from the sound of all the commotion, rubbing her small hands into her eyes, she watched Dean throw Chris the rest of the way out of the door, him shutting the door quickly to keep her from recognizing the piece of shit man who called himself her father. 

“Mama, is everything alright?” The small child mumbled sleepily as she was scooped up by Jen.

“Everything’s fine, honey, let’s you back in bed.” Jen soothed, giving her a comforting squeeze before making her way to the girls’ room. 

After successfully tucking her daughter in, Jen trudged back into the map room to find Dean leaning against the table, gripping the edge of it on either side of him, his head hung low. He barely lifted his head as she approached, a look of shame coating his expression.

“I’m sorry you had to do that for me, Dean.” Jen apologized with a sigh, raking her fingers through her hair.

Dean’s head jerked in her direction, mouth falling open in disbelief, “What? Are you serious, sweetheart?”

“You shouldn’t have to deal with him just because I’m here…He’s gonna come back. I’ll get the kids in the morning and we’ll jus-” She started, but was broke off by Dean’s lips smothering hers. His hands went to the side of her face, his thumbs soothing the tears away again. Her eyes widened in shock for a moment before sealing shut, her hands gripping his forearms as she opened her mouth to give his tongue access. He licked into her mouth sweetly, his own tasting of blueberries as she explored it greedily. She bit at his lips and grasped at his upper arms as his hands ran over her shoulders, down her back, to grip her hips and rock her closer to him. 

She whined as his cold finger tips dipped below her pajama pants, his nails leaving small crescent moons in the flesh of her ass. He kissed away from her lips, working his way past her jaw to her neck, his hot breath bringing goosebumps to the surface. He moved her hair out of the way and attacked her feverously, a grunt here or there leaving him as he grew harder and harder against her. 

“Fuck, Sweetheart.” He gritted as she ran her nails through the hair at the nape of his neck. He pulled away to look her in the eyes,the cerulean oceans as dark as the night sky, his own pupils blown with lust as he panted, “I’m gonna make it better.”

“Dean,” She gasped as she felt his hand snake in between them as his lips found hers again, his hips rutting against her as he turned them so she was against the table. She crawled up to sit on it, spreading her legs for Dean to stand in between, her back arching into him as he palmed at her chest with his other hand. She moaned loudly at the feeling of him pinching her nipple through her shirt, earning a chuckle from the man as he shushed her.

“Shhhh, princess, you’ll wake the kids.” He grinned into her ear before nibbling on the lobe, his tongue tracing the edges of it hotly, “Gotta stay quiet.”

“Fuck,” She grunted as his fingers found her slit, swirling around her aching wetness and finding her clit. His teeth scraped over her collarbone as his digit teased her, earning him a deep set of scratches across his back. 

Dean’s back bowed from the sensation, and a deep, primal growl emanated from his chest that triggered her first climax. She shook against him as he swallowed her screams, his own deep vocal vibrations digging into her. 

“Take off your fucking pants,” She rasped when the finally removed his hand, hoping down to jerk his belt buckle open. 

“Yes fuckin’ mam.” He replied, a wicked smile spreading across his face as he worked his shirt over his head. He nodded to her clothes, “You too, sweetheart.”

“ _Fuck”_  She breathed as her eyes roamed over broad shoulders and chest, her hands pulling at the small pudge at his sides to bring him closer to her so she could kiss him again. 

“You got too many clothes on, sugar,” He scolded in jest, hands reaching to tug off her shirt and bottoms as she pushed down his jeans and boxers. 

She lifted herself back onto the table and Dean wraped her legs around his waist, slipping against her roughly as he ravished her breasts with his tongue. 

“Deannnn,” She mewled as his teeth bit into the tender bud of her nipple, goosebumps spreading across her flesh as she writhed, “Inside me, now.”

His hands trailed up the thickness of her thighs teasingly as his hard on slipped between her folds, the blunt head pushing deliciously into her clit. Another moan was ripped from her that he muffled with his mouth again, his tongue dominating hers as he kissed her. 

She leaned back and held herself up by her hands planted on the table as he slipped inside her, her feverish heat engulfing him and sucking him in. His eyes rolled back into his head and his mouth dropped open as he sheathed himself fully in her, a guttural groan leaving his lips as their hips came together. 

“Holy shit, sweetheart,” Dean gasped as he felt her walls quivering against him already, his large hands groping her heavy breasts as he began pumping into her, “Best I’ve ever had.”

“Fuck, Dean….Yes!” She keened as he released a barrage of punishing thrusts that hit that sweet spot inside of her with every push, the coil in her belly tightening again as every drag of this thick cock sent her spiraling. 

“That’s it, baby, fuck,” He grunted, a hand winding into her curls to pull her head back and expose her neck, which he quickly attacked with his laving tongue, “Gonna make it better, I promise.”

“Yes, Dean, yes!” She panted as a particularly deep thrust snapped into her, decaying her vision as her eyes rolled back and her body vibrated with her orgasm. She could faintly hear him mumble something, but the need to hear him was overlapped with the earth shattering ecstasy that was coursing through her veins. 

“Gonna cum,” He gritted out, his jaw locked and lids squeezed shut as his hips stuttered and he released inside her, filling her to the point of leaking down her thighs. 

He collapsed against her on shaking legs, his forehead planted in her cleavage as they both regained their ability to breath. Her hands went to the sides of his face, pulling him to look at her wide eyes.

“Thank you, Dean.” She said sweetly, wiping the sweat from his brow as she received a goofy grin back in return. 

“No, sweetheart, thank  _you._ That was….”

“Amazing.” She finished for him, kissing his lips as he righted himself to stand. 

“Yeah, it was. Don’t think I was lying to you, either.” He said, cupping her face in his hand as he looked into her pretty blue eyes, “I’m gonna make it better.”

“Oh Dean, you already have.”

The sound of the bunker door opening had them jerking their heads to the source of the sound as Sam rounded the corner, his eyes popping out of his skull before he slapped a hand across them.

“Come on, guys, we eat there!”


End file.
